Vallomás
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Ezt a kis szösszenetet Evelyn74-nek, Konekosas-nak és Chibitachi-nak ajánlom. De persze minden kedves olvasónak is szól :D


-Szeretlek. - visszhangzott egy sötét hajú és ugyan olyan sötét szemű fiúnak a fejében azaz egy szó, amit már oly sokszor hallott, de sosem tanúsított neki nagy jelentőséget. Most mégis más volt a helyzet. Szíve hevesebben vert mellkasában, vérnyomása lassan emelkedett, fülében egyre hangosabb volt a dobszóra hasonlító hang. Ez olyan reakció volt, melyet a TV-ben látott, vagy szerelmes könyvekben olvasott, amikor egyet-kettőt kezei közé vett pár pillanat erejéig. De akkor is más. A főhősök legtöbbször e szó után ölelkeznek, vagy éppen csókolóznak. Erre a gondolatra érezte, hogy arcába nagy adag vér tódul, majd egyre melegebb lesz a teste. De hol vannak az ölelő karok? Hol van az áhított csók? Pont ott szalad előtte, majd egy éles kanyart véve eltűnik az utca sarkán. Mi van? Semmi romantika? Csak egy vallomás, majd húzd-a-nyúlcipőt-és-futás? Na ne. Ez komoly? Elhűl a vér az ereiben a gondolatra, hogy lehet, soha többet nem fogja hallani azt a szót, mely megmozgatott benne valamit. Érezte, hogy teste lassan mozdul, majd arra eszmél, hogy maga is az éles kanyart befogva lendül előre, de utána? Egy kisebb koccanás után a földön kötött ki. Mibe ütközött bele? Feje hátulsó részét masszírozta összeszorított szemekkel, majd agya lassan kezdte összekaparni az információkat. Első érintésre mintha valami enyhe meleget érzett volna, mely félkemény volt és erősen pattant vissza róla. Félkemény? De ha egy villanypózna lett volna, akkor az ütközés hatására nem eszméletlennek kellene lennie? És... Áj! Meleg? Lassan nyitotta fel fekete és csodálatosan hosszú szempilláit, majd fejét enyhén megemelve nézett az ég felé. Vagyis, látókörébe egy már természetellenesen szőke hajkorona lógott, mely eltakarta a csillagos ég nagy részét. Szíve ismét gyorsított eddigi lassú, ritmusos tempóján, de nem a fáradságtól, á dehogy. A másik látványa korbácsolta fel vágyait ismét, most sokkal hevesebben. Érezte, hogy teste ismét külön életet él, ahogy lassan feláll, majd leporolja magát, közben tekintetét nem emelte a másikra. Mikor végzett a kínzóan lassú munkájával, obszidián szemeit végre a másikra vezette. Figyelte, ahogy a másik mellkasa megemelkedik, majd visszasüllyed, minden izmának feszülése szinte megbabonázta a hollóhajút. Bronz bőre csillogott az utcai lámpa fényében izzadságától, ezzel valami földöntúli kisugárzást adva. Arca vörösségben úszott, maga elé meredő kék szemei remegtek. A sötét hajú közelebb akart lépni, ám teste ismét ellenkezett agya utasításaival. Még is mi történik? Leblokkolt. Ilyen állapotban még sosem látta a másikat és ez a felismerés valamiféle félelmet ébresztett benne, mellyel szíve küzdött hősiesen. Szeretett volna odalépni az előtte állóhoz, szerette volna fojtogató ölelésbe húzni Őt, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Most mit tegyen? Végignyalva cserepesre száradt ajkain, mélyet harapott a levegőbe, hogy végre megszólaljon. Szétnyitotta ajkait, ám a hang valahol a torkában ragadt. Esetlennek érezte magát, ami kifejezetten dühítette. Mindig a lehető legrosszabb pillanatokban hasznavehetetlen, pont mint a Gaara elleni harcban. Akkor is. Fájó izmai, fáradt teste azért küzdött, hogy megvédje azokat, akiket szeret, akit szeret, de akkor csak a szája volt nagy, akkor is az a szőke Dobe mentette meg az életét. Majd később, mikor elhagyta a falut. Még arra sem volt képes, hogy hátra nézzen. Nem azért mert annyira menni akart, miért akart volna? Csak tudta, ha akár egy szempillantás erejéig is látja szülőföldjét és agyába fúródik a gondolat, hogy éppen ki alussza az igazak álmát a falak mögött, nem lett volna képes ellenállni a csábításnak és visszafordul. De ezt nem tehette meg. Akkor még nem. Egy minden csillagnál fényesebben égő cél lebegett lelki szemei előtt; bosszút állni a bátyján. Akkor semmi sem bizonyult fontosabbnak. Vagy talán mégis? A szeretett személy gondolata versenyzett bosszúvágyával az első helyért. Mégis tovább ment, minden köteléket, ha nem is elszakítva, de elhalványítva folytatta útját. Visszagondolva arra a három hosszú évre; torkot fojtogató emlékek. Orochimaru edzés programja, a nehezebbnél nehezebb küldetések, az emberek fülsüketítő sikolyai, a gyerekek keserves sírása, melyek édesanyjukért kiáltottak. Libabőrhullám futott végig testén a gondolattól. És mit ért el ezzel a rengeteg rosszal? Megölte bátyját, aki mindent amit tett, érte s a boldogságáért tette. Magára haragította a fél világot. A falujában élő emberek lenéző pillantását élvezheti minden nap. Régi csapattársa, ki régen szerette, most más karjaiban találta meg a boldogságot. Azéban, akit maga is szeret. És most, hogy a hosszú és vérrel teli háború véget ért, ahogy az új Hokage is kiválasztásra került, élete is új mederbe csúszott. Boldog a faluban ahol régen felnőtt, ismét küldetésekre jár, melyek olyan egyszerűek, hogy játszi könnyedséggel végzi egyiket a másik után. A falu egyik legerősebb shinobija. Suttogják az emberek a háta mögött, mikor azt hiszik nem hallja. Maszka alatt pedig kellemesen elmosolyogja magát. Hát ha ennyire erős ninjának tartják az emberek, ami nem mellékesen igaz is, akkor most mit totojázik? Mitől ijedt meg? Itt a lehetősége, hogy régi csapattársától végre visszavegye azt, amit az elvett tőle. A tulajdonát, a szívét. E gondolat végre adott annyi erőt, hogy izmait mozgásra biztassa. Lassú léptekkel közelítette meg a még mindig maga elé néző szőkét, majd amikor elég kicsinek tűnt a távolság, karjait előre nyújtva fonta át a másik nyakát. A gondolataiba merülőt meglepte a hirtelen testéhez simuló melegség. Mire észbe kapott, már vissza is ölelte az előtte állót. Így maradtak pillanatokig, szótlanul. Mikor a hollóhajú érezte, hogy kezei közt mocorogni kezd a másik teste, lassan eltávolodott. Mélyen a kék, könnyektől csillogó szempárba fúrta saját sötétjeit. Mintha valami genjutsuból szabadult volna ki, érezte, hogy teste ismét szót fogad elméjének és végre hangjára talált.

-Tényleg? - volt a rövid, ám annál hatásosabb kérdés. Az előtte álló alak összerezzent a hang hallatán, tenger szemeit szorosan összezárta, ezzel kitessékelve a sós cseppeket onnan, kezeit védekezően maga elé emelve rogyott térdeire. Szipogása szinte fültépően hangosnak tűnt, az üres utcában. A fekete hajú odalépett a kemény betonon térdelőhöz, egy szintre került vele, majd ismét szorosan magához húzta. Az izmos test boldogan símúlt az ölelő karok fogságába, saját remegő kezeit lassan a másik hátára tette. Ismét teljes szótlanságba burkolózva kapaszkodtak a másikba, mintha az életük függne tőle. A hollóhajú enyhén eltolva magát a másiktól hajolt ismét közelebb, hogy birtokba vehesse ajkait. A kezdetleges ajakmozgatást, felcserélte a vad csókcsata. Mind a ketten meglepődtek a másik reakcióján, közben szívük örömtáncot járt. Közelebb húzódtak, hogy még jobban élvezhessék a másikat. Levegő híján szétváltak, mire a fekete hajú némi hallgatás után megszólalt. - Én is téged.


End file.
